Favor
by starcourt
Summary: [Omegaverse AU. NOT associated with Under Pressure.] Believing Marinette to be sick with the flu, Adrien decides to make a stop by her home as a certain feline hero with some soup to help her feel better. (Summary sucks, I know. The story is better. Trust me. Title subject to change depending on how the rest of the story develops.)


**This was originally going to be a stand alone story (well, more like an alternate universe within an alternate universe) from my _Under Pressure_ story, but then it started to take a much different path than originally planned so I decided to make it a one-shot all on its own no longer affiliated with my story. Therefore, this is a completely different omegaverse from _Under Pressure_ now. Please do not associate it with that story in any way.**

**Also, this was kind of a test to see just how rusty I've gotten since it's been so long since I've written smut (let alone omegaverse smut). So if it's bad, I'm sorry xD.**

* * *

Marinette curled up on her bed with the softest of whimpers, her arms wrapped tightly around her midsection. Tikki watched from the desk across the room, seeing as her wielder writhed and squirmed about on the mattress with a pitiful frown. It pained her to see Marinette suffering from her oncoming heat, but what was she able to do about it? She was a kwami and Marinette was human. Not to mention that kwamis didn't have to worry about such predicaments. So there was nothing much for her to do but watch as Marinette made quiet little mewling sounds into her bed and resisted the urge to grind against the mattress.

The poor heroine had run out of her heat suppressants a few days back and the pharmacy was on back-order, which meant they were out of stock and weren't expecting to have more for a little while longer. While, yes, she could've let her parents go to another pharmacy and put in a request for suppressants, she would still be in this scenario for the simple fact that it took a few days to fill the prescription anyway. It was best for her to just deal with this for a few days and request her refill for next month once this cycle was over.

If only she'd foreseen just how bad her heat would be.

Marinette picked her head up weakly to lay eyes on the vanity just on the floor a few feet away from her bed. It was, of course, out of her reach and she inched to the edge, whining desperately. "T-Tikki..." she murmured, and her kwami instantly lifted herself from the desk and floated over to her.

"Yes, Marinette?" she asked worriedly.

Marinette pointed at the vanity. "Left... left d-drawer..."

Tikki tilted her head in confusion and looked down at the vanity before drifting down to it. She hovered before the leftmost drawer and looked up at Marinette again. If she were as close as she was before, she would've seen the darkened flush spread across her owner's heated features. Squirming around a bit again, Marinette pointed at the drawer again from her distance.

"Open it... Inside... red toy..."

Tikki nodded solemnly, thinking nothing of the request as it wasn't much her place, and moved in closer towards the drawer. She took hold of the knob and tugged on it to pull it open as much as she could to allow her to pull whatever item Marinette was requesting out. She dove inside the drawer with ease and glanced around the space inside until she saw what Marinette was asking for; a long, curved red thing with light bumps and ridges about its design. Tikki was fully aware of what this thing was - she'd seen Marinette use in on a few different occasions to the thought of a particular blonde boy - and floated towards it to grab the bottom end and tug it towards the opening. It was with a few grunts of effort that she managed to pull it up and out into the air, carrying it up to Marinette and placing it in the girl's waiting hand which closed around it instantly.

"Th-thank you, Tikki..." Marinette murmured and attempted a smile at her kwami. "Lifesaver..."

Tikki gave her a gentle, understanding smile, and returned to her spot on the desk to give Marinette as much privacy as she could to handle her business.

Marinette rolled over onto her back, her thighs brushing against each other yet still lacking in the calming department to even soothe the ache down there a little bit. Her breaths came hitched and slightly quicker than before as she dropped the phallic shaped toy on her bed in order to fumble with her pants. She all but popped the button and broke the zipper in her hurry to get them off, hooking her thumbs into the band of her panties and shoving them both down at once to her ankles where she kicked them off carelessly. Had there of been an alpha in her room, or even outside the door, they would've detected her increase in scent the second she exposed herself. Yet, thankfully, her parents had left deterrents around her door to keep any alphas that could be about from wanting to go to her room. So even if there were any nearby they wouldn't have picked up on anything based on her father letting her know that when he had a close friend over for dinner, he was simply repulsed by the deterrents around her room and steered clear completely. That gave her ease, to say the least.

Her thighs rubbed together again, coating the skin between her legs with the slick dribbling out of her orifice. She let out a high-pitched whine and her hand found itself inching towards her slit and running her fingers over the sensitive flesh found there. Her arousal coated her fingers and her hips bucked weakly when she found purchase on her clit, circling it slowly. It wasn't enough, of course, but the electric current that shot itself up her spine almost made the attempt worth it. Marinette's other hand searched blindly for the toy she'd dropped on the bed and she positioned it between her legs, whimpering louder at how the studded head felt against her swollen bundle as she pressed it against it. She moved the head lower to her entrance and thrust it into herself with a low, wanton cry as her back arched up off the bed.

"F-fuck..." she mumbled under her breath, feeling how the toy filled her up the more she penetrated herself with it.

Maybe it wasn't realistic to imagine that it was Adrien topping her when his cock would obviously [hopefully] not have such details on his manhood as the toy did, but she didn't care. To think that it was Adrien claiming her brought on a wreck of butterflies in her stomach that aided the pleasure from her core. The ridges and studs of the toy rubbing against all the right parts of her anatomy, albeit not as much as an actual alpha cock would but this was better than nothing and all she could settle for. This toy also had a special feature that would allow it to inflate and stretch to imitate that of an alpha knot if she so chose. All it took was a simple turn of the dial at the very end of it and her fingers were all but dancing about that dial in debate of whether or not she wanted the... knot. Her body yearned, ached for it. And every time that toy reentered her she grew more and more tempted, feeling the head hit her depths and that one spot to push her to the edge already.

She tilted and adjusted the toy to graze every inch of her inner walls. Her little mewls and moans grew louder, more desperate. She felt that ball of tension below her waist tighten and twist needily. Before she knew it her fingers had clasped the dial and turned it to the setting that would allow the knot at the base of the toy to form. And as the silent mechanisms within the toy got to work she started pushing the toy deeper and deeper inside herself with soft, pleading mewls. Mewls pleading for Adrien to mate her, to take her right then and there. Thoughts of being quite the obedient omega for her alpha Adrien were becoming more and more appealing in her heat-induced thoughts. She felt the bed cover dampening underneath her from her increase of excitement that now slid from her slit and dribbled from the toy the closer she got. The toy was starting to swell and she took the chance to thrust it all the way inside her with a cry as the increase of size started to satiate her omega desires of being knotted. She didn't care for the fact that it couldn't fill her with seed and promise her pups in the more sensible part of her mind (the other half of her mind was begging for it, however). All that mattered was how that knot locked itself inside her as she cried out in pleasure with her orgasm, quivering and biting down on her lip hard enough to make it bleed.

Marinette's body fell limp to the bed a few seconds later, the toy still bloated inside of her and it would remain there for only a little bit longer until her omega instincts subsided and she could stand withdrawing it from her crevice. And those same instincts brought Marinette to her pillow, nuzzling into it with quiet, happy whimpers.

She tried to ignore the fact that, in her mind, Adrien's head had suddenly sprouted a set of familiar black ears with a belted tail lingering just behind his head.

* * *

It was only about ten minutes before class that Adrien made his way into the classroom and slid into his chair beside Nino. Nino turned towards him with a grin and moved his headphone back from his ear, offering his other hand out to fist bump with him. "Hey, dude!" he said, just a little loud than necessary. Probably because of the reggae music that Adrien could hear blaring from the headphone he moved away from his ear.

"Hey, Nino." he greeted back with a chuckle and granted him the fist bump, much to Nino's happiness.

"How was the photoshoot yesterday?" Nino asked him.

Adrien shrugged nonchalantly, finding interest in an invisible spot on the desk and picking at it. "The usual. Hours upon hours before a camera as the camera man tries to find the 'perfect angle.'" Adrien used his fingers for quotation marks and shook his head. "Father wasn't exactly happy with how long it took and fired the guy, going so far as to practically cuss him out and say that every angle is a perfect angle."

"Woah, harsh." Nino said, his eyes widening slightly.

"That's the modeling business for you. My dad likes everything to be perfect and done within a decent amount of time or their out of the picture." Adrien said simply. "If you can't do that, you're fired."

"Guess that means everyone is under a lot of pressure, huh?" Alya said as she entered the class. She sauntered up to Nino and bent down to kiss him for a second and give Adrien a wave with a smile. "Hey, Adrien."

"Hey, Alya." Adrien said and waved back. He leaned over to glance behind her and, seeing nothing, looked back to Alya with an expression of mild concern. "Still no Marinette?"

Alya blinked at him - for a second, he could swear she looked like a deer caught in headlights - before shaking her head. "Nope. She's still out sick with the flu." She answered. Perhaps a little too casual for Adrien's liking seeing as Alya cared a lot about Marinette and her well being, but he shrugged it off.

If Marinette was sick, maybe he could stop by to visit her as a certain black cat with a bowl of soup or something for her. He would go as himself if it weren't for the fact that his father wouldn't want him to risk getting sick himself. At least the miraculous would keep any non-magical toxins from entering his system. Besides, it had been a while since Chat had gone around to visit Marinette. Hopefully she'd take it as a nice gesture of him bringing her soup, almost as if he was paying her back for all the snacks she made him on his patrol nights.

Adrien made a mental note to stop by a restaurant sometime after school but before his patrol. It would have to be during the late evening so his father or Nathalie wouldn't go looking for him in his room. Not a problem.

* * *

Later that day, just after the time that school would be over, there was a knock on the hatch door to Marinette's room. Marinette hurriedly tucked her toy away under her blanket and slid underneath it herself to hide her bare lower half, practically clinging to the material. "C-come in..."

"It's me, Marinette." came the voice of Alya, much to Marinette's relief that it was her and she warned her first before lifting up the hatch.

Alya's head poked up from the entrance and she looked up at Marinette, a little look of sympathy on her face. "How're you doing, girl?" she asked, climbing up into the room and closing the hatch door back. In one arm she was holding school books and worksheets; most likely Marinette's missed schoolwork for the day.

Marinette could only manage a whimper and a shake of her head, lowering it in mild shame as she leaned back against the headboard of her bed. Alya tsked softly and made her way towards the stairs to Marinette's bed. She saw her shuffle around a little from the corner of her eye as she ascended, but said nothing of it. When she reached the top stair she sat on the edge of the bed. She gave Marinette a once over, eyeing the flush in her complexion and picking up on the scent of her heat. While betas did have a weaker sense of smell seeing as they didn't have those basic primal urges to mate and so on, they could still pick up on scents. They'd just be on the fainter side as opposed to in the face.

It was that moment that Marinette truly appreciated having a beta best friend even more than before.

"Here's the classwork you missed and the homework." Alya said softly and placed the stack of books beside her friend.

"Thank you, A-Alya..." Marinette said quietly. She was keeping her head down, not wanting to meet the girl's eyes. Whether it was out of embarrassment or shyness, Alya couldn't tell.

Alya sighed softly, tapping idly on the bed. She wasn't intending to stay longer than just dropping the schoolwork off. "You-know-who asked about you today." she said with a small smile that only grew when she saw one grace Marinette's lips. It was a silent agreement between them to not say his name during her heat, but she knew who she was talking about.

"He did?" Marinette lifted her head to look at Alya.

Alya nodded. "Yup. Seemed real concerned, too, actually."

"Y-you didn't tell him-"

"No, no. Of course not." Alya stopped her with a gentle, careful hand on her shoulder. "No one knows but me. I promise."

"Good..." Marinette murmured. "Thank you.."

"Anything for you, girl. I told him you were sick with the flu, along with anyone else that asked. So it seems you're in the clear." Alya said.

"You're the b-best best friend a girl could ask for." Marinette smiled a bit wider at her.

"And don't you forget it." Alya chuckled and stood up on the stairs from Marinette's bed, adjusting the strap of her backpack on her shoulder. "On that note, I gotta be heading home to work on my homework, too. I'll bring by the work you miss tomorrow around the same time."

Marinette nodded and watched as Alya descended the stairs the ground level of her room, leaning over slightly to see her bend down to open the hatch out of her room. "Have a good night, Alya." she said.

"You too, Mari." Alya returned and, with one more smile directed at the dark-haired girl, she exited the bedroom and closed the hatch behind her.

Marinette sighed longingly and sunk further into her bed, burrowing into the blanket up to her nose and closing her eyes. _Two more days... Just two more days..._ she recited to herself mentally.

It was going to be a long two days.

* * *

The second his Chinese lesson was over, Adrien told Nathalie that he was going to work on his piano lesson next. That would surely buy him enough time to get the soup he planned on picking up and dropping off to Marinette. And seeing as it was already starting to get dark outside, he shouldn't have to worry about anyone coming to find him as he usually 'went to bed' immediately after working on his piano when he did it relatively late in the day.

As Adrien started setting up the playlist of piano songs on his phone, Plagg hovered over to his chosen's shoulder and settled on it for a second.

"Why go through all this trouble?" he asked, sounding more like he was whining than actually asking. "It's not like she's dying or something."

Adrien rolled his eyes. "That's kind of a rude thing to say, Plagg." he told him, docking his phone in the speaker on his piano. "And the reason I'm going through all this trouble is because it's Marinette. She would do the same for me if I was sick with the flu. And she's been nothing but kind to Chat Noir. I kinda feel like I owe her for all she's done for me. Besides, with Ladybug being on some super secret mission I've been a little bored being by myself."

Plagg groaned and laid back on Adrien's shoulder. "Couldn't you just send her a 'get well soon' card with a balloon or something?"

"You're just being lazy." Adrien said and playfully brushed Plagg off his shoulder. The kwami yelped as he nearly dropped to the floor before catching himself mid-air and lifting himself back up to Adrien's eye level.

"And you say _I'm_ the rude one."

Adrien grinned and raised his hand, the ring glinting in the overhead light of his room. "Plagg, claws out!"

The mini cat was sucked into the ring with a disgruntled groan and Adrien's transformation into Chat Noir took place in a matter of seconds. He grinned to himself as he grabbed some money and the remote from beside the speaker on his piano, pressing the button to open one of the windows, setting it back down and taking a leap to the ledge. He took his baton from his back and extended it out, disappearing from the window and out into the city of Paris. There was a pretty good restaurant not too far away from his house that he could hit before heading over to Marinette's. He can feel the slightest chill in the air as he leapt from rooftop to rooftop, a smile on his face at the freeing feeling of that alone. He heard someone call out to him and he glanced down to see a random civilian, to which he smiled and gave his signature two-finger salute before continuing on.

It only took him a few minutes to arrive at the restaurant and he used his staff to lower himself to the ground with ease, retracting it and returning it back to its spot at his lower back. He took a moment to breathe in the hunger inducing scents coming from the building. His stomach growled a little despite that he'd just eaten not too long ago and decided to grab a little something for himself to enjoy with Marinette. He made his way to the door and opened it up, entering the building into the dining area. As expected, he got a few excited glances in his direction and the people started to murmur amongst themselves, but he was glad they made no effort to approach him. Well, apart from the maître d'hotel.

"Hello, and welcome to the-" he started before his eyes registered just who he was looking at. "Oh, my! Chat Noir!"

"Hello." Chat greeted with a friendly smile and a wave.

"What brings you to our establishment?" the head waiter asked, tilting his head curiously.

"Just here to pick up something for a friend." Chat said simply. "She's not feeling to well, so I figured I would bring her some soup?"

"Ah, I see! Well, you have come to the right place! Come, come!" The maître d' place his arm around the hero's shoulders and hurriedly ushered him to the back area towards the kitchen. Once they were back there, he called for the head chef.

Chat Noir most likely spent about twenty minutes alone tasting the soups that they offered until he finally convinced them that he had to go and just chose a random soup that he believed Marinette would like, a simple vegetable soup and a couple of tart desserts for himself. They placed the food in take away containers and bagged them up neatly for him. He started to unzip one of the pockets that he stored the money in, but the chef and waiter waved their hands dismissively.

"Oh, don't worry about that!" the chef said.

"It's on the house!"

Chat gave them a quizzical look, hand paused on the zipper. "Are you sure? I would hate to feel like I'm abusing your hospitality."

"Oh, it's alright. We insist!" the waiter said. "It's the least we can do for one of our saviors of Paris, after all!"

Chat Noir blinked, but a smile graced his lips and he nodded, zipping the pocket back up and tightening his grip on the bag as he started to make his way to the door. "In that case, thank you very much! And have a good night!"

The two restaurant workers waved to the hero as he made his exit and Chat glanced to that bag in his hand with a smile and the thought of Marinette's on his mind. _Alright, now to just get to her place_... He thought to himself as he grabbed his baton again. But he paused and thought about that for a second. _Actually... probably best to walk. Don't wanna mess up the food. Her house shouldn't be too far, anyway._

With that, Chat Noir turned in the direction of Marinette's house.

* * *

The feline hero's feet came to a stop at the edge of the sidewalk rounding the bakery and he tilted his head back to look at the balcony above Marinette's room. He sighed softly and now took his baton from his back, pressing the button ad letting it lift him up to the height he needed to be at, leaning forward and doing a small leap over the fence around the balcony. He pressed the button again to retract the baton, putting it back in its place, and crouched down a little to knock on the hatch door. He waited for a few seconds and knocked again. "Marinette?" he said, trying to manage a level of voice where she could still hear him without being too loud. When he was met with nothing but silence, he quirked a curious eyebrow and inched forward to just barely peek through the window in the door.

Inside, Marinette was curled up in her bed clinging to the covers. She seemed to be trembling a little and she curled in on herself a little more. Chat Noir frowned and knocked again, harder.

"Hey, Princess? Open up." he said a little louder.

Marinette had been about half asleep when the knocking first started, finding that sleep was only a half-assed relief from the heat that plagued her. She made a face at the first knock and grumbled something under her breath. Part of her thought she was dreaming. Especially when she heard her name being murmured. She also thought maybe it was her parents seeing if she was still awake. She tried to ignore it again until the third knock came louder, followed by a nickname that only one person ever called her.

Marinette froze. Her heart suddenly started going a mile a minute in her chest at the realization that the knocking was real and coming from none other that Chat Noir!

_Oh no, oh no, oh no!_ she panicked mentally.

"Come on, Marinette. Don't leave this poor little kitty out on his own." Chat Noir said. That playful tone in his voice twisted Marinette's insides. She dared a glance from the corner of her eye to see him - well, his silhouette - looking in through the window.

She could've died right then and there.

As much as she wanted to make herself ignore her partner, she also couldn't bring herself to be that rude. And she knew she was making a mistake thinking that way. It would've been so much easier to just continue pretending that she was asleep if he didn't notice that her eyes had opened. Swallowing thickly, Marinette pushed herself up to a sitting position before slowly standing up on her bed. Boy, was she glad she'd put her pajama pants back on. She looked up at Chat through the window with a frown, stifling a whine. Feeling her body awaken further with her movements meant that her heat was starting to take effect again.

"Ch-Chat, what are you doing here?" she spoke. Her voice was muffled due to the hatch, of course, but Chat had no trouble picking it up.

Chat lifted up his hand and she saw the bag clutched in it, deciphering that it was from a restaurant based on the bit of writing she could see on the side. "I heard through the grapevine that you were sick and figured I'd get you a little something to help. Y'know, since you always help me out with late night snacks when I patrol." the hero clarified with a genuine smile that made Marinette's stomach sink with guilt. He'd wasted his time to get her food that she didn't even need because she wasn't actually sick.

"O-oh, um... That's very sweet, Chat..." Marinette said. She started fidgeting with her hands idly, shifting awkwardly. "You can just, um, leave the bag on the table and I'll come get it when you leave. Don't want you getting s-sick, you know."

_Yeah. 'Sick.'_ she scoffed at herself.

Chat laughed at that and gestured to himself, specifically the suit. "Magic superhero suit and powers, remember? It'll keep me safe from all that. Plus, I got a little snack for myself so we can eat together."

_Damn him and his kind generosity._ Marinette cursed in her mind. Of all nights for Chat Noir to pick being such a gentleman, it had to be that night? Really?

"I'd rather not risk it..." she said. "If you do manage to get sick, I don't think Ladybug would be too thrilled with that. You should probably just go... to be safe."

She could just barely see Chat's features fall in his shadow and it made her feel worse than she already did. Chat lowered the bag and he tilted his head. "What's going on, Mari? Don't you want to hang out for a little bit?" he asked. "It's been a little while since I last came around."

"I-I know that, and I do, but really you should just leave the food and go." Marinette tried to put more power behind her voice, but she was failing at it horribly. If anything, her voice sounded more whiny. Why wasn't he just taking the hint that she didn't want him around right now?

"What if I at least crack the hatch door open enough to hand it to you? I don't want to leave it out here." Chat said. "And maybe we just talk through the door? I could tell you about-"

"Dammit, Chat, I'm in heat, okay?!" Marinette finally said, glaring up at Chat Noir and feeling pretty sure that her face was red enough to be seen in the darkness of her room. The second it was out, she dropped her head out of sheer mortification and embarrassment.

Chat stopped and stared down at Marinette in surprise, blinking wordlessly with his mouth hanging open slightly. All he could manage was a little, "Oh.." His body slackened a little and what she said had definitely settled in at that point. "Oh." So Alya had lied in order to keep anyone else from finding out about it. He let his thoughts process this a little longer before shaking his head and giving her a look of confusion. "But... I don't smell anything..?"

"That's because the window is sealed.." Marinette muttered.

The cat-themed hero sat back, setting the bag down beside him and swallowing thickly. He seemed to be having a hard time wrapping his mind around the fact that here was there but a few inches away from his friend that was in heat. In his life, Adrien had never actually _been_ around an omega that was in heat. Both Nathalie and his bodyguard were betas, hence why his father had hired them to care of Adrien and he was homeschooled for most of his life so he hardly got to interact with the outside world except for his modeling job and everyone there were either betas or mated alphas. And at school now, no omegas ever came to school when they were in heat and neither did their mates if they had one. It was an...entirely new concept to him in a way. Not to mention that his father had him constantly wear scent maskers so no one would be attracted to him or his alpha scent.

Gulping, Chat looked down into the window again. "Is it... are you.. okay?" He asked. He didn't really know what else to say apart from that.

Marinette picked her head up to look at him, her expression unreadable though he was sure she was taken by surprise by his question. "Uh, well... that's... difficult to answer..." She finally managed to say.

Chat nodded weakly and shuffled awkwardly in his spot. "Do you, um... have anything to.. help with it?"

_Idiot, what are you saying?_

Marinette surely could've melted from that question alone. Failing to find her voice to answer him, she averted her gaze and nodded hesitantly.

"Is it?"

Marinette could only shrug.

Chat - Adrien - sat there for a good minute or two. Thinking. The most he knew about omegas going into heat is that is was a rather intense time for them whenever it hit and they would normally seek out the comfort of an alpha to help them through it if they didn't hide themselves away much like Marinette was doing. Mainly for the sake of mating, but there were ways to prevent that if they didn't want to have pups yet. That was about all his father had allowed Nathalie to tell him when it came to his sex education at home. And he'd done a little research himself on what exactly one could use to prevent impregnation.

_Where are you going with this?_

"Do you...want better help?"

The world basically froze the second those words were out of his mouth. Marinette's eyes widened and she stared at him as if he'd sprouted a second set of ears or something. And he stared back as if he wasn't imagining Plagg laughing at him right then.

"Y-... What?" Marinette squeaked out.

"I said do you want better help?" Saying it a second time only confirmed that this was way more absurd than he ever could have imagined.

"I- I, u-um..." Marinette struggled desperately to think of something to say. "I d-don't think that would be a gr-great idea.. It w-would be incredibly risky and dangerous if anything happens between us and besides you're in love with Ladybug so it would also be morally wrong towards your feelings for her and-"

"Marinette."

Marinette stopped the second her name was spoken, her mouth snapping shut when her eyes met the emerald greens of Chat Noir's.

"We don't... have to make anything out of this if you don't want to." He began slowly. "It could just be a... a one night stand kinda thing... Like all the other kids our age do. We can just consider it a... a favor."

"A favor?" Marinette said.

Y-yeah, a favor. In return for you helping me out when I need it and for just... being a great friend."

To his surprise, Marinette actually giggled and gave him a little smile. "Y-you know that whole thing sounds a-awful the way you put it.."

Chat cracked a smile himself. "Yeah, I do." He lifted his hand to scratch at his hair. "But, um... I-if it makes you feel better, I do have something that will prevent, uh... you know. And we can cover the windows and keep the lights off so you don't have to see my identity."

The dark-haired girl stayed silent for quite a bit, weighing the pros and cons and definitely ignoring Tikki's judgmental gaze that she could feel coming from her hiding spot at her desk. Every sensible part of her mind was trying to tell her not to do this. That one of them could surely end up hurt or with feelings that would only make things complicated between them. Hell, maybe both of them could end up that way and she would hate to jeopardize the friendship she had with Chat Noir as her civilian self. Not to mention how horribly awkward it would be to be around him as Ladybug once it was over. But on the other side of her mind, every inch and every nerve was just begging to let the feline hero inside to claim her and finally put her heat to rest for as long as he could manage.

You can pretty much guess which side won.

"I-if we do this, we have to promise to not let it affect our friendship." Marinette finally said.

"Of course!" Chat raised his hands before him. "That's the last thing I would want to happen, trust me. I value your friendship too much, Marinette."

Marinette wondered if Chat's night vision could pick up on the flush in her cheeks when he said that. But with a nod, she held up a finger. "Give me a s-second while I, uh, prep the room."

Chat Noir nodded back and watched as Marinette disappeared from view, though he could still hear her shuffling around her room and see the room darken further as she covered the windows and turned off any other lights that she had on inside. He only had to wait a few minutes for her to return and he watched as she taped something over the window to block out the moonlight. He could hear the tape being pulled and torn and her small grunts of frustration that made him wonder if that's how she sounded when she-

"Okay, I-I'm opening the hatch now." Marinette's voice thankfully broke the thoughts starting to invade his mind.

"Go ahead." Chat said, choosing to ignore the small crack in his voice as he inched back so the hatch wouldn't hit him in the face.

Though he might as well of been since that's how he felt the second it was opened and Marinette's scent practically burst through the second it had the chance. Every muscle in his body went rigid out of instinct as he breathed in her sweet scent in shortened breaths. It was light, fragrant, with an underlying something akin to warm bread like he would smell whenever he was over at her house and her parents were working in the bakery. Chat swallowed thickly, already feeling his suit grow tighter in a certain spot.

Marinette seemed to pick up on his reaction and whimpered softly, ducking away from the hatch to let him in. She watched as Chat Noir's silhouette slunk inside the hatch door onto her bed and he turned around stiffly to close it back, drenching them in complete darkness. The mask made his eyes glow slightly in the dark which she noticed when he faced her again and the intensity of his gaze nearly made her knees buckle. A whine slipped out under her breath and she could've sworn she heard Chat suppress a growl with a gulp.

"Ready?" he murmured, voice a little strained.

"M-mhm.." Marinette hummed with a short nod. Her insides were burning so intensely, she was sure she would've pounced on him if it weren't for the fact that he waandss in his suit.

"Close your eyes." Chat instructed. "Y'know, because of the flash of light from destransforming."

"Oh, right..." Marinette mumbled and closed her eyes tightly, her body tensing. She was trying so hard to not squirm where she stood. Every agonizing second they took to just get to it made the impatience she was stiffling grow stronger.

"Claws in."

Marinette saw the flash of green light under her eyelids and slowly relaxed herself before opening her eyes to peek out. The green glow of Chat's mask was gone and she found it a little disheartening that she could no longer see his eyes. And... she realized she couldn't exactly smell him either. She swallowed thickly.

"You... don't have a scent..." she said quietly.

"Y-yeah, I... wear clothes specifically designed with scent suppressors in my civilian life..." Chat clarified. "So, maybe... when these come off..."

Adrien could practically hear Plagg say, '_Real smooth_.' in his head.

Marinette could swear her heart was going to burst from her chest as she stepped forward and reached her hand up to cup Chat's now completely exposed face without his mask, her breaths shallowing slightly as her other hand rested on his shirt and her fingers curled into it slightly. She heard Chat inhale, felt him tense, and was pretty sure she head him gulp. She tilted her head up slightly to look at the general spot his head would be. Where her hands were touching his chest, she could feel his heart pounding and it brought her some ease to know that she wasn't the only one nervous. Her body inched closer on its own accord and she leaned forward until she felt their noses brush.

"Maybe... we should get them off, then.." she whispered to him, and she couldn't resisting adding, "..Alpha..."

Oh, the growl those words summoned from Chat's throat sent tremors through her and caused a swarm of butterflies in her gut that made her weak in the knees. Before she knew it, Chat had his arms around her and was lowering her to the bed, a flair of heat searing through her nerves and straight to her core. Chat's lips were locked with hers at the same instance her back hit the mattress and she kisses him back fervently, whimpering into his mouth when their bodies press together. She tried her best not to paw at his clothes desperately, instead clinging to his shirt desperately as if her life depended on it. While her omega instincts screamed at her to strip him bare and ride him into oblivion, Marinette didn't want to feel like she was taking advantage of Chat or his... offer. Though the way the kiss intensified, greedy and hot and - _fuck_, why did he have to be such a damn good kisser? It was so different from the kiss she had to give him to save him from Dark Cupid. That one was innocent and with a purpose, the only kind of desperation she felt then the kind that made her want to save him.

But this... This kiss was a kind of heated desire that Marinette had never experienced before. The desperation was boiling and dizzying in a good way that made her feel like she was floating.

The kiss broke sooner than Marinette would have liked, but she didn't complain either when she felt Chat's mouth working its way down her neck. She whimpered breathlessly as his tongue teased about her pulse between the nips of his teeth. She knew it was instinctive for alphas to want to mark their mates during their first time and she could feel the tension in his body as he resisted the need to do so. Clearly, though, it didn't keep him from being tempted and acting on it as best he could without following through. Marinette could feel her stomach doing summersaults at the thought alone of Chat marking her, claiming her as his own. She wasn't sure if it was even possible for her to end up wetter than she already was, but she was pretty sure that idea made her drenched. She could feel the slick of her arousal coating the insides of her thighs and Chat lapping at her skin as if it were a saucer of milk didn't help at all.

Chat's hand found her night shirt and she felt a rush of cold, disappointing air rushing between them as he pulled away from her. Marinette sat up as if to follow his lead and felt his other hand grab at her shirt as well. She lifted her arms, just somehow... _understanding_ that this was what he wanted, and held her breath as her top was pulled over her head. She heard the faint rush of air and quiet sound of her shirt being thrown aside and landing somewhere below. Her mouth suddenly felt dry and she couldn't help the urge to lift her arms up to cover her bare chest despite feeling Chat lean in close again, this time towards her chest. His nose hit her arm and she could make out his growl of frustration over the fact that she was covering herself from him. She could practically feel his eyes glaring up at her. Commanding her to drop her arms. Biting her lip, Marinette did so much to Chat's pleasure.

He pushed her down to the bed again and Marinette was hyper aware of his head hovering over her chest. Her face was just radiating with heat from shy embarrassment. She herself was never too impressed with how her body was or looked. Her curves had developed, yes, but were still significantly smaller than most in her school including Alya. _Especially_ Alya. And her breasts were no exception. Small, perky, but she couldn't deny herself the fact that they were decently sensitive when she was aroused.

A choked gasp escaped her throat when she felt Chat's went tongue drag across her pert nipple, feeling the muscles of her abdomen clench as her back arched upward moderately. Chat's purring was low but clear and Marinette wondering briefly if he could do so as his civilian self due to the amount of time exposed to the magic and affects of his miraculous. Whatever, it didn't matter then. What mattered then was how his lips latched onto her peak and suckled, teeth grazing tentatively over it and made her cry out weakly as she clutched her blanket in her hand tighter than she's held anything in her life. She felt Chat's bare hand press palm down against her stomach for a second before closing just enough for his nails to claw down the expanse of her midsection. Her stomach sunk inward as her breath hitched in her chest. He switched over to give equal attention to her deprived right breast, swirling his tongue about the little nub protruding from her mound and listening to the sweet little whimpers and squeaks slipping from Marinette's throat. Those sounds alone drew him back to her lips where he kissed her with a kind of passion that would've singed everything around them if it was able to materialize. Marinette moaned into his mouth and it was practically swallowed by him and returned as a growl.

The dark-haired girl let her hand explore over Chat's clothing blindly, feeling him breathe under it haphazardly and pressing just enough to feel how toned his body was from his activeness as a superhero. His stomach was hard with strength against her palm through the shirt and higher power be damned if she didn't start thinking of just how that stomach would look with her straddling it as she rolled her hips against him, her juices dampening his skin and glazing it with her arousal-

"Chat..." Marinette whined pathetically, tugging on his shirt. If her nails were any longer, she probably would have torn into it by accident by how hard she had grabbed onto it.

Chat managed to pull himself away from her lips, chest heaving and aching from lack of oxygen but he didn't care. He looked straight down and could only imagine the pleading look on Marinette's face. The flush in her cheeks, the reddened swell of her lips from the force of their kiss as she looked up at him with those... bluebell eyes... He groaned inwardly helplessly, feeling his groin tighten below his belt. "Yes..?" he finally got out, voice strained.

He felt her hand inch down in search of the hem of his shirt, fingers curling up to grab on and pull at it. "Please..."

Adrien swallowed thickly but sat up, feeling at if his body was creaking as he did so because he didn't want to spend a second longer than necessary not pressed up against Marinette. He reached down to take his shirt in his hands, replacing Marinette's, and tugged it over his head to put aside. It took only a bit for the remaining effects of the scent suppressors to disappear and Chat's scent started to permeate in the air, reaching out for Marinette and invading her nostrils. Her eyes widened a little from the strength of it, the musky yet something akin to fresh spring air and-

Wait.

Marinette... recognized that scent. It was impossible not to when she'd spent forever sniffing the little envelope that came in the mail with a sample of it. Her blood suddenly ran cold and she froze, thinking her heart actually _was_ going to burst from her chest at that very second.

"_Adrien?!_"

* * *

**Um... sorry, not sorry?**

**No, seriously. I'm sorry. This was going to be a one-shot smut fic but then I had an opportunity and I took it. And you can't tell me it doesn't work when we had a whole episode of Adrien being tracked by his scent WHICH MEANS that he does smell like what the cologne smells like. Yeah, yeah, there's still a couple of plotholes but fuck it. My story, my rules. Just be happy I didn't give it the 'it was all a dream' cliche because that could technically be set up thanks to the beginning where Chat shows up at her house.**

**Yes, I will make another chapter at some point but don't get your hopes up _too_ much because this wasn't supposed to be up/ready so soon but it'll bug me forever if I don't post it. I'm still working on _Under Pressure_ slowly but surely, I think this story kinda served as a way to work with my lack of inspiration and writer's block since I started working.**

**And last, yes I am aware I'm not exactly portraying alpha/omega behavior the proper way but I couldn't exactly stand to just rush into it all after going so long since I've written omegaverse, let alone smut? Plus, I find it so hard to write Marinette and Adrien as a couple of desperate horndogs xD Don't get me started on how I'm gonna manage it when I get to that point in _Under Pressure_.**

**Forgive me.**


End file.
